garpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hell (Christian Mythology)
Creation and Purpose Hell was created by Gar after the Rebellion of the archangel, Lucifer, who later renamed himself Satan, as a means of trapping him. Lucifer, however, was only temporarily contained, and once freed by his demons, he began plotting the downfall of Gar. When Gar saw that Heaven was getting too full to fit the inhabitants of every Earth that existed in the Multiverse, he began sending the souls of people he didn't like to Hell, and even had his prophets write in the Bible that you will go to Hell if you didn't follow every one of his commandments. Mainly meaning this as a joke, he also told them that they needed to sacrifice animals in order to appease him, and he was surprised when the feeble humans actually did so. When Gar realized that eventually neither Heaven nor Hell would contain every damned soul forever, he visited a friend of his on Asgard named Odin, and asked him to create a Hel of his own to send those who believed in Norse Mythology. Gar did the same with the Greek gods on Mount Olympus, who ruled over Earths 1-500. This afterlife would be known as The Underworld, and it later became where Zeus sent Hades to trap him and keep him from harming any humans over which he ruled. For those who were Force-sensitive, who resided in the Main Universe, things worked differently. Those that practiced the Dark Side were sent to Chaos, and those who practiced the Light Side were sent to the Netherworlds of the Force. Those who Gar granted mercy to were allowed to return to the worlds of the living as Force Ghosts. As for the remaining inhabitants of the Main Universe that did not have high counts of midichlorians, their bodies were sent to the Netherworlds, and unlike that of Force-sensitives, their consciousnesses were stripped from them and reincarnated into different beings without any memories of their past lives. watches as Thanos sends souls to the Soul Realm.|left]] There were some who were spared from any enternal existence listed above, and those were the Celestials. When they died, their spirits traveled to the Soul Realm, a placed designed by Marn Heirogryph, and had once served as a plane in which all those who died would go to. Any beings who perished were sent there up until Gar was born and created all these other universes. After the Day of Reckoning, the Soul Realm would not meet another dead spirit for another sixty-two million years, until the Second Infinity War, in which Thanos used the Infinity Stones to send half of the inhabitants of the Earth 616 universe there. History Satan's Rule After Marn's Great Floodm which wiped out a majority of the populations of most Earths, the Italian Empire was established on Earth 616 led by Don Ferguson, Don Brody and Jacob Maroni, who were enforcers of the all-powerful deity. After one thousand years without conflict, an uprising within the ranks of the Empire was led by Depiano Fabrigazi, allying forces with Stefani's Gang in a feeble attempt to overthrow the rule of the Maroni Clan. Jacob and Brody snuffed out their enemies with little to no effort, sending the now deceased Depiano to Hell, where he found an ally in Satan, who intended and succeeded to use Depiano to gain power within the Empire, and eventually usurp that power for himself. After a revived Depiano waged war against the Empire with an army of demons at his disposal, the Maronis and Ferguson performed a Maroni Ritual, which allowed their souls to travel to the world of the dead while their bodies remained alive on Earth. After the demons managed to overpower and capture them, the trio were brought before Satan, who then turned on Depiano, tossing him into Chaos, and he performed a Blood Pact with the Imperial rulers to signify an alliance, as part of his master plan. wages war against the Italian Empire.]] Soon after, a Sith Lord known as Darth Tenebrous, and his apprentice, Plagueis accidentally opened a portal from the Main Universe to universe of Earth 616, and nearly instantly found themselves at odds with the Empire upon attempting to overthrow it and take leadership over it themselves. They spent several years imprisoned and tortured by the Maronis, all the while practicing their Sith Magicks in hopes of re-opening the portal and escaping back to their home. When they finally pulled it off, Don Ferguson attempted to stop them and became stranded inside of the Main Universe. Brody and Jacob turned to their ally, Satan for help, and he truthfully explained that he merely had domain over the Earths, and that the Main Universe was under the jurisdiction of the Dark Underlord, ruler of Chaos. He told them that he could open a rift to Chaos for them, and from there, they would have to figure out how to return to the world of the living. Seeing his opportunity, he sealed the rift between Hell and Chaos once the two were on the other side and trapped them there, leaving all of the Imperial heads stranded in foreign universes and the Empire free for his taking. He ordered his most powerful and loyal servants, Beelzebub and Azrael to possess the bodies of the Maronis, and through them, he ruled over the greatest Empire in the multiverse. Beelzebub and Azrael tried fervently for many decades to bring Ferguson back from the Main Universe, as ordered by their master. When they were finally successful, Satan obliterated him for being the vessel of Marn Heirogryph. For over 2,000 years, Satan continued his rule over the Italian Empire, until eventually Marn Heirogryph, who had been in a state of recovery after a crushing defeat at the hands of Sheev-3PO thousands of years before, brought Jacob and Brody back to Earth 616, killing Beelzebub and Azrael to give them their bodies back, and then he managed to pull Ferguson from oblivion. In his final act, he cast Satan into the Empty, and in the archangel's, Jacob took his place as King of Hell, and Brody became prince. War of Chaos wages war against Hell.]] Soon after, the Dark Underlord, who was appalled to find a mere human ruling over Hell, and who had wanted revenge against Jacob and Brody for their misgivings while trapped in Chaos, waged the War of Chaos, where he recruited all of the fallen Sith that resided in his domain and promised them freedom and a return to life in exchange for serving in his army to battle the demons. While the war only lasted a few weeks, and saw the Underlord's crushing defeat, it would have consequences going forward. The Underlord retreated back to Chaos and sealed the rift between worlds with powerful magic, and though Jacob told Brody not to concern to heavily about it, Brody had one of his most loyal men, Johnny devote every second henceforth on reopening the rift so that they could invade Chaos. In the meantime, many of the Sith spirits had been set loose during the war and began to run a muck throughout Hell. Many of them escaped to different universes, taking on vessels to continue living, though most were captured and imprisoned. However, the escape of the Sith did warrant the creation of the Sith Hunters, which were primarily led by Brody to capture Sith and return them to Hell's Dungeon. Battle with the Gods Under Jacob's rule, he allied himself with Hades of the Underworld when he learned from Big Paulie and Georgie that Zeus was waging war against all forms of Hell. So Jacob met with Hades to discuss the war at hand. While Jacob and Tony Riccotoni Macaroni Balogna Maroni were smoking cigars and playing with the Hellhound, Cerberus, Zeus launched a full-scale assault on the underworld and devastated the demonic army. Jacob mounted the Hound of Hades and rode off into battle. The Sith/Demon Revolt While hunting down Darth Andeddu, Brody was picked up by a Twister and sent to the land of Oz, where he lost his memory and became a father to two girls. After one of said daughters, Tabitha became envious of her older sister, Glenda, she hit Brody with a powerful blast of magic that killed him, and he awoke in Hell to find Jacob overjoyed to see him, as he and Ferguson had spent decades in search of him. Brody told Jacob he had to go back to Oz, and that he was a family man now. Jacob couldn't accept this, and so he knocked him out and enlisted the divine power of Oobi Doob Scooby Dooby Benubi to erase any memory he had of Oz or his daughters. Brody learned of this treachery years later when Tabitha, now leading an army of flying monkeys to attack the Imperial Italian Palace, and after she was taken prisoner by her father, she told him everything and doused him with memory dust, which jogged his memory. He then confronted Jacob and the two engaged in a tremendous duel. The victor was Jacob, only barely managing to overpower Brody, but he was then subdued by Glenda and Brody imprisoned him. He realized that he could not kill Jacob, as he was literally the ruler of Hell, so he trapped him in Pandora's Box. With Jacob out of the picture, Brody tried to take control as King of Hell, but the demons refused to follow him. They saw that they no longer served the Italian Empire, and with the leadership of Darth Bane, the demons and the Sith banded together and began the Sith/Demon Revolt, and with neither Jacob nor Ferguson at his side, Brody was having his own issues consolidating power in his own ranks. The Sith and the demons proved a formidable opponent, and, this being during World War II, Brody formed an alliance with Adolf Hitler in hopes of stopping the demons, in exchange for aiding the Axis Powers in their efforts. Hitler betrayed Brody after he expended his men in helping Germany and being left more vulnerable than he was already, and in a desperate move, Brody was forced to free Jacob in hopes that he could get the demons to submit. When Jacob was free, he confronted and killed Bane and told the demons their king had returned, and needed to call off the war before they were destroyed without mercy. The demons refused to return to his rule, and continued the revolt. Ultimately, the Sith and demons were defeated by the strongest army in the multiverse, but not before dealing it a heavy blow. The Italian Empire later crumbled when Jacob and Brody split it in half and destroyed each other, making the demons successful in their effort, but not without cost. Most of the Sith who aided in the revolt ran free to wreak havoc upon the multiverse, though that was not a concern that the demons cared for. Their population was, however, severely diminished, and for the sanctity of regrowth, they were forced to remain hiding in hell for many centuries. Any demons spotted outside of hell during this time were doing so without permission, though without a leader, there was nobody to uphold the law. Civil War By the 24th century of the Earth 616 timeline, the Italian Empire had more or less reformed, and Jacob and Brody were no longer on opposing sides. The demons, who were still in a state of reform, were angry that their greatest enemy were nearly back to its full power, though their numbers were too small and army to weak to do anything about it. That was, until, they were visited by Graven, the Supreme Overlord of the Illuminati, who promised that his forces could destroy the Empire, and once that was done, Graven promised the demons that nothing would stand in the way of taking over their power, but in exchange, he required their help. The demons had to consider whether or not they wanted to throw in with the Empire again, but when they saw the power the Illuminati held, they were far more convinced. Just before they pledged their loyalty, however, the palace was entered by none other than their first master. Satan told all of his followers that they needed not serve a pretender such as Graven now that their true lord had returned. Many demons were overjoyed to see their king, but some argued that what Graven had to offer was greater than Satan had ever promised, and further, he was defeated by the Empire once before. Satan told them that that was because of the intervention of Marn Heirogryph, who would no longer serve as an issue for them, given that the new power he served was someone far more powerful. Graven challenged Satan to single combat, which seemed only a fair way to settle this matter. Satan called such a tactic barbaric, but the demons advocated in favor of the idea, and so they met in Hell's Arena and battled a great duel. Each side was equally matched, any time one of them gained the upper hand being easily flipped around by the other, and it neared a draw with both of them ending up with their swords at the others' throats. But then Graven told Satan that there was something special about his sword, and he used it to utterly destroy Satan's weapon. Right before he could kill him, demon loyalists attacked him and rescued their leader and a great deal of demons followed them, refusing to serve an outsider any longer. Such an act would cause a civil war, though it lasted less than a day. When Graven saw what was about to unfold, he decided that it was beneath him and therefore not worth his time, and so he abandoned his demonic followers, who were then left at the mercy of Satan. Many of them fled out of fear, though the vast majority were captured, and Satan sentenced them either to violent and eternal torture, or, to the ones who begged for forgiveness, slavery to his loyal followers for the remainder of Hell's days.